


I. Have. To. Let. Go.

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Summary: ... if 'Rachel Songs' was not a mixtape made by Chloe but actually songs, written and recorded by Rachel





	I. Have. To. Let. Go.

 

I am rewriting these songs

over and over

to _help_ myself along

during all of my _fighting_

 

I have _seen_ people

they gave everything they could bare

I have seen people like _spirits_

they seemed like they had nothing to _lose_

 

but I want **to move on**

I want **to live on**

want to live with awoken _spirits_ every day

imagination like a child

 

 

NO - you can't stop me anymore

I got something to live for  
  
**Ooh, I. Have. To. Let. Go.**

  
far to long I have _harmed_ myself  
  
tried to rip everything back _together_  
  
**Ooh, I. Have. To. Let. Go.**  
  
  


I can't make you _understand_.  **Ooh, ooh**  
  
I can't make you _understand._ //  _[explain-it to-me // explain-it-to-me]  
  
_I can't _suggest_ anything _._ // _[advise-me // advise-me]  
  
  
_you'll have to **move on** yourself// _[how? // tell-me-how]  
  
_you can only survive, _fighting_ for yourself

_escaping_ your prison, **breaking free**  
  
  
  


NO - you can't stop me anymore

I got something to live for  
  
**Ooh, I. Have. To. Let. Go.**

  
far to long I have  _harmed_  myself  
  
tried to rip everything back  _together  
  
_**Ooh, I. Have. To. Let. Go.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**I am _not crying_  
  
these are _happy_ _tears_  
  
I am not staying  
  
let me **get up** !!!  
  
  
  
I am not writing  
  
because I _don't know what to say_  
  
I am writing now  
  
to **get away** , to see _new places_  
  
  
  
  
I'm coming // I'm coming  
  
  
  


NO - you can't stop me anymore

I got something to live for  
  
**Ooh, I. Have. To. Let. Go.**

  
far to long I have  _harmed_  myself  
  
tried to rip everything back  _together  
  
_**Ooh, I. Have. To. Let. Go.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
some friends were _enemies_  
  
the good ones were very cruel  
  
**Ooh, I. Have To. Let. Go.**  
  
  
I have found a place to _stay_ now  
  
my soul (will write to you)  
  
**Ooh, I. Have. To. Let. Go.**  
  
  
  
Oouh !

**Author's Note:**

> very loose translation and interpretation of Cassandra Steen's song 'Ich lasse jetzt los'
> 
> link to the original song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SjiGtA0x0kc 


End file.
